


Dear Diary

by MontyPink



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyPink/pseuds/MontyPink
Summary: It's hard to forget the moment you fell in love.
Relationships: Wheezy x Smart ASS
Kudos: 3





	Dear Diary

Tears stung behind his eyes as he went to his room. Whenever he didn’t get his way he would throw what his father would call a ‘tantrum’ and he was asked to calm down. 

He couldn’t. Not this time. He was old enough now. Old enough to be trusted with some family business but yet no one gave him a job. Not even something minor. Now to add insult to injury, he was given a bodyguard. The fact that his father thought he needed one pissed him off and left him feeling insulted. He was 18 now. More than old enough to not warrant a baby sitter. 

Smarty thought about the pride in his father’s voice when he said he had a surprise for him. He foolishly thought that would mean him getting a chance. Instead all he got was an odd looking weasel. And he had some really odd jobs in his short life. 

The guy was long and far more skinnier than most he know. The most striking thing was his fur. While most of them ranged from brown to very dark brown. He was grey-ish blue. He seemed to be fond of smoking, always having an odd number of lit cigarette’s in his mouth. Smarty thought he would get scolded for that. His father was a smoker, but a recreational smoker. When there was a deal to be made he would light a cigar but other than that he found it a nasty habit. 

The other hand introduced himself to Smarty but he didn’t care. He noticed that he had trouble speaking, no doubt damaged by the years of nicotine abuse. 

With a snarl he found a small notebook and started writing. 

""Dear Diary.

Today He forced me to have a bodyguard. I can’t believe he still doesn’t trust me. I hate the guy already. he’s ugly and dumb and he smells.. no doubt about it. 

I will never accept him. I can’t think straight right now… but you know me. I’ll come up with something. Like I got rid of that nanny and that tutor. If I don’t want you here, you’re gone. 

I- ""

A knock on the door shook him away from his writing. “Go away.”

“Can’t.”

The other had an accent. Smarty couldn’t place it but it was something that he never heard before. It wasn’t ugly though but he wasn’t going to admit that. Not just yet. 

“I will say you’re here. Just leave. Go home.”

“Live here now.” 

Smarty growled. Was he truly a man of few words or was he trying to piss him off? Whatever. He wasn’t getting in.

He looked around his room, he had most things he could want. Crime tends to pay, unlike what some people say. His family was feared and because of that respected. Anything he could ever want, he got. His home felt like a prison though. What he wasn’t allowed to do was go out alone. He was too valuable. Not his words, his father’s. Smarty was being trained to lead the family for as long as he could remember. Which, he must admit, did make him valuable. 

He moved to his window and looked outside. Their place was bigger than most. They lived amongst some of the richest folk in town. Though the neighbours hated them for being weasels but with yards like these you never had to talk to them anyway so who cares what skeletons everyone had in their closets. Sometimes literally… 

He leaned against the cool glass and he realised how worked up he got. His face was hot and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. In the distance he could see the slums where most of the people from the family lived. He envied them. Sure they didn’t had much going for them.. but they got their freedom. A think he didn’t have. 

While he thought about sneaking out like in one movie he once saw, he would be found out too soon. To outsiders, weasels may look alike, but within their community they would figure out it was him right away. He would probably be taken back to his daddy, no doubt hoping for some sort of reward.

The orange of the twilight made room for the dark blue of night when he truly felt the results of his outbursts. His throat was dry and his head was throbbing. Smarty sneaked a look at the clock on the wall. It was late at night.. surely most people would be asleep by now. 

The cold metal of the doorknob felt welcoming on his hand. He opened it and let out a yelp. A body fell against his legs. Not the first time he saw one.. but not something he gotten used to. Smarty cursed himself for yelling when, to his surprise, the body started moving. So this wasn’t some sick prank by his younger brother after all. 

“Hòigh..”

There was that accent again. Wait, did he really sit in front of this door all night? Smarty didn’t remember locking the door so if the other wanted to, he could’ve opened it. It was actually kind of sweet of him to respect his privacy.

“Why are you still here.”

“Contract says I have to..”

His voice was stoic, Smarty noticed. It was impossible to tell if he was joking or not. 

“You could quit.” He knew that was a lie, you don’t quit the family business.

“Can’t.. stand out too much.” He gestured to his body, even in the dark of the night it was obvious he was a different color. When Smarty looked at his face he saw something.. a smile. He thought he would hate the guy but instead he felt odd inside. So he was capable of joking. 

“Yeah that’s your personal problem.” Smarty tried to push his feelings away and with that, push the other aside. But despite his slender frame he was strong and grabbed him by the shoulder, pushing him back against a wall. That really send an unknown sensation down his spine. Was he blushing? Or still hot from before?

“Don’t make this hard.” The other raised a brow, his eyes were red, bloodshot no doubt. He didn’t know many with natural red eyes and these looked as unnatural as they come. 

“Don’t treat me like a child.”

“Don’t act like one.” 

Something didn’t click within Smarty’s head. It was like the words of the other came in with a delay. A child? Him? No. That’s just wrong. His mouth opened and closed, like he was giving his best impression of a fish. Surely he must have heard wrong. Someone talking back.. to him?

“Come again?”

“I said.. don’t act like a child.” 

Okay so he did hear it right the first time. 

“I just want to do my job. I need to be around you. That’s it.” He explained to Smarty, who still wasn’t listening, not out of spite this time but out of confusion on what just happened. 

“I.. I’m not acting like a child.” 

“You are.” The other’s red eyes were still focussed on him. Like they were piercing directly into his soul. It felt both terrifying and exciting, his heart was racing. 

Suddenly he remembered something his father did. Whenever he wanted information he would say one simple word; “Explain.” 

“You are a spoiled child who knows nothing of the world. You think you’re the absolute best at anything and everything but deep down you’re insecure. You barely have any real friends as most of them are afraid of your daddy and you know it but you deny it. You think you can handle big boy stuff but you go a tantrum when things don’t go your way. You’re not ready for anything yet.” 

The orange tips of the cigarette’s in the other’s mouth were distracting, as were his voice. If the words weren’t cutting so deep he would be enchanted by them.

“…” 

The taller one sighed, filling Smarty’s nose with the stench of nicotine. “That was too far.” 

Indeed it was… Is what Smarty wanted to say. He could use this as an excuse to get him fired. To be free once more. But he couldn’t. Somehow he couldn’t spit the words out.

“No. You’re right.” That was the first in the history of Smarty that he admitted to being wrong. If the other only knew. 

“I was going to get some water..” 

“Hm.” The other let go but followed him to the kitchen and back. 

“You can come in if you want..” Smarty figured he would come in if he didn’t want either. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched the other inspect the room. Smarty wondered if he was curious or simply checking for stuff. 

He stopped near the window and looked up. “That’s nice..” 

The view of the night sky was indeed quite nice. Smarty stopped caring about it a long time ago though. He suddenly realised that was because he was used to it. Spoiled indeed.

“Where I’m from..” The grey one spoke. “We got an even prettier sky. That’s a thing I miss.” 

“You aren’t homesick..?” 

“Not really. I mean sure. I miss them a little. But they were okay with life. I wasn’t. Being discriminated against all day every day gets tired fast, ya know?”

Smarty nodded. Though he didn’t experience it first hand. He knew the hatred against their kind. 

He couldn’t help but notice the other had a charm to him. His fingers were stained with nicotine and his teeth were yellow. He was lankey and tall and his fur seemed like it was in need of a cut. 

“So now you’re here..” Smarty tried to distract himself from staring at the guy. 

“Gotta be somewhere.”

True.. 

“But being a bodyguard…?”

“I was told it was a babysitting job. So imagine my surprise when I found out the baby’s age.” 

“What!?” Smarty puffed up. “Did-” He wasn’t even allowed to finish his sentence, he was cut off by the other’s deep and hearty laugh. 

“Easy, wee one.. I’m joking.” He looked at him with a smile and a wink. 

Smarty now knew, the heat he felt before in the hallway.. that wasn’t left over from his tantrum. Same as the heat now wasn’t because he was angry. He was blushing, hard.. and he was thankful for the dark room so the other wouldn’t see. 

He wasn’t a baby but he figured he wouldn’t mind being held by the other. 

“Gonna be a boring job though. Not much happens..” Smarty looked at the wall, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. He did hear the other move, but didn’t notice he sat next to him until he felt the weight of the other on his bed, combined with the smell of smoke. 

“I disagree. I find you.. wildly interesting.” 

Smarty didn’t sleep all night. He and the other talked a lot. About nothing , really. He wanted to keep talking but they were called to have breakfast soon. He needed to figure out a place where the other could stay. He also needed to ask his name again and apologise for being rude. After breakfast he was alone in his room. His new bodyguard getting briefed by his father.

""Dear Diary.

I think I like my bodyguard. He’s handsome and smart and he has such a pleasant smell. 

I wish he could accept me. I can’t think straight at all. I don’t want him to leave. I fear he may only talk to me because he has to. But even that is fine. I feel warm when I’m with him. He touched my shoulder last night. It felt so right.. I never want him to go. I need to get him to stay.""


End file.
